


One Picture, Two Picture, Three

by toldyounottoflirt (itsmeash)



Series: Clace drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/toldyounottoflirt
Summary: Negotiating always works out in Clary's favor.





	One Picture, Two Picture, Three

**Author's Note:**

> request from tumblr anon: Clace and the paint belongs on the wall, not me
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Shadowhunters...I just like to play around with the characters at times.

_"The paint belongs on the wall, not me."_

Clary grins, staring at her masterpiece. "I think it looks better on you, though."

"You would."

"I do."

Jace shakes his head. "I guess if you do, then I do, too."

"That's an obvious lie," Clary says, stepping closer to him. "But thanks for flattering me."

"Anytime."

Clary pulls her phone from her back jean pocket. "Now let's take a picture and send it to everyone."

Jace's eyes widen. "Clary!" he exclaims, putting his hands up in front of his face. "No. This sight is only for you."

"But I want to show off my masterpiece," Clary says, giving her best puppy dog expression.

"Clary, no. Put that bottom lip back in place."

"Jace…"

Jace shakes his head. "Nope. It's not going to work."

"Please, Jace."

"It's embarrassing, Clary."

"Come on, Jace. For me?"

"Are you posting it or just sending it to our friends?"

"I promise I will only send it to our friends, no posting it on social media." Clary smiles innocently. "Cross my heart."

"You can take one picture of me. _Just_ one."

"Four," Clary counters.

"Two."

"Three."

"Alright, fine. Three. But that is final. Only _three_."

Clary grins, setting her phone to camera and snapping pics... just three... well, alright four. But the last one was just for her.


End file.
